I Love You
by RainGoddess2040
Summary: Someone is in love with Eric. Oneshot.


**I Love You…**

**Summary:**Someone is in love with Eric. Can you guess who it is?

**Pairing:**Wouldn't you like to know? Tee-hee

**Spoiler:**None

**Warning:**Slash, Fluff

**A/N:**Hey, hey, hey, I'm back. Come and see. It's Demon Hunter 2040. This fic is a departure from all my other CSI: Miami fics. It's not Eric/Speed or Eric/OC. It's a surprise. You have to read it to find out who it is. This is a poem fic. So it's kinda fluffy but read it and decide for yourselves.

**------------------------------------**

The day shift at MDPD sat in the lounge enjoying a well deserved break, discussing everything as usual until Speed asked the ominous question, "So, do you prefer to be older or younger than the person your dating?"

Calleigh answered first, "I prefer to be younger but not too much younger. I'm not the type to be dating a man up to 3 times my senior."

Alexx answered next, "Well, my husband is actually a couple of years older than I am. Therefore, my choice is obviously younger."

Horatio answered after Alexx, surprising everyone, "I prefer older."

Speed answered his own question next, "Well me myself and I prefer to be older than the lovely lady I happen to be dating. Well Delko, it looks like you're last. So… What do you prefer, older or younger?"

Eric just said, "Younger."

Of course, this caused lots of eyebrow raising all around the group. 'The great playa of all playas, Eric Delko, liked to be younger than the person he's with.' (A/N: Eric is bisexual and everyone knows. That's why it says person instead of girl.)

"Really? So what… you'd hook up with some old geezer or a grandma like 30 years older than you?" Speed asked incredulously.

"If they had money. Hell yeah." Alexx crossed her arms at this remark, "What can I say, I'm a gold digger." Eric said smiling.

"Ladies, gentleman and Eric. We have to get back to work, so if everyone will please return to their respective duties, we may solve this case."

Everyone went back to what they were doing which meant Alexx went back to the body, Calleigh went back to ballistics, Speed went back to trace, Eric went back to the Everglades and Horatio did whatever it is that he does.

After an unproductive search of the Glades, Eric returned to the lab feeling like a failure. He rummaged through his locker half-heartedly as he got ready to go home. As he searched through his things, a piece of paper fell out. It was just folded with his name printed on the front n very familiar handwriting, but he just could not place the script. He unfolded the paper to find a poem. It read:

'_I have watched you each day,_

_Unbeknownst to you._

_I have coveted your smile_

_And envied your grace._

_Your voice is like a song whose name I have forgotten_

_But continues to play in my head._

_I have been your friend and coworker _

_And secretly your worshipper…_

_For you are like a god far greater than the Olympians._

_I write letter to tell you that I care_

_But never send them._

_I long to call you and have you pick up the phone,_

_Just so I can here your voice._

_This is my final attempt to proclaim my love to you._

_I only hope that my announcement is heard and believed by you._

_I love you, Eric._

_And I hope you love me, too._

The end of the note held the words, "Meet me at the beach. You know which one. I know you do. If you want to know who I am, come right there after you leave work. Signed, your admirer from afar."

Eric stared at the note with apprehension. He was lonely, but this person could be a psycho, stalker or rapist who was just trying to get their hands on him. He knew exactly which beach the person was talking about. It was his favorite place in the world and it was pretty isolated which meant that this person had been watching him for a while.

Finally, after much deliberation he decide to go meet this person but with all safety precautions in mind. He took along his gun and badge. He also took along the note and a flashlight. The last thing was his cell phone which he never really went anywhere without.

He arrived at the beach right after leaving work and made his way slowly towards the shoreline. As the sun set he saw a lone figure standing, waiting for him to come over. The man – because it was most definitely a man – stood facing the sun, his shades reflecting the fading light.

'Wait. His shades?'

"Hello?" Eric questioned the stranger. The man then turned and revealed himself to be none other than Horatio Caine. **(A/N: I bet you all knew that already though.)**

"Hello Eric. It looks like you found my note. It also looks like you're a bit shocked." The redhead said mildly. **(A/N: When he says shocked, he means open mouth and eyes bugging out of Eric's head.) **

"But… But… Why? Why me? Why now?"

"Because Eric, you are funny, smart, compassionate, loving and if I might add, you are beautiful."

Eric sighed, "Wow I didn't know that you thought that much of li'l ol me." He said smiling shyly and looking at his feet.

"I think the world of you. I love you, but the question of the matter is, do you love me?" Horatio said softly as he lifted Eric's chin and looked into the younger man's eyes.

"I think that you are a strong, kind, gentle and loving man Horatio and if I might add, rather handsome as well." Eric said smiling. He planted a kiss on the older man's lips before whispering, "I love you Horatio. I always have and always will."

**Fin.**

---------------------------------------

**A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE! If you do, I'll give you cookies and candy and cake and junk and stuff. I really wanna now how it is. It's a lot fluffier than I'm used to. If you think it could be better, say so or I'll die and haunt you all through cyberspace… Even if I don't know who you are. SO… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Onegai… (whisper)**

**Review… For me… (more whispering)**

**(small sniff)**

**(bigger sniff)**

**(tear)**

**(whimper)**

**(sob)**

**(complete and total meltdown due to dejection because of uncompassionate CSI: Miami fans)**

**(untimely death at own hands using razor blade and/or kitchen knife)**


End file.
